There is a need for an improved system to disable the operation of a motor vehicle to prevent theft and unauthorized activity.
Various means have been presented to the public to disable motor vehicles. Some prevent operation of a vehicle's electrical system if a predetermined identification number is not first entered. Others rely on communication signals from other locations apart from the vehicle to activate a disabling sequence to stop the vehicle from operating by turning off its ignition system or stopping the flow of fuel to the engine. Still others rely upon remotely activated systems that control the steering wheel, brake pedal, gas pedal and transmission control. Some systems also delay disablement until a vehicle is being refueled, parked or towed to provide safety to other nearby vehicles.
These systems are not adequate. Many generally require governmental approval and require significant governmental infrastructure without offering owners much incentive. Others focus on shutting off ignition systems between the key insertion port and the starter motor or stopping the flow of fuel to an engine. The former are easily circumvented and the latter are hazardous.
There is still a need for a vehicle disabling system that prevents theft, is safe and not easily circumvented, and avoids extensive governmental incentives to encourage owner acquisition.